The BFFL Girls
by Carly-AKA-Cmara
Summary: Professor Darkwing accidentally creates three girls using Chemical B: Erin, Carly and Alyssa. When they almost wreck the city, they turn to Nega Duck, who has other plans in mind...
1. Chapter 1

(Here we go with "The BFFL Girls" parody

(Here we go with "The BFFL Girls" parody! Enjoy!)

At first, we see a city at nighttime. The camera moves in slowly.

The City of Parody City…

Just then, a huge explosion is heard and an alarm starts to ring loudly.

**Is in some serious, serious, ****SERIOUS ****trouble.**

The scene then shows a bank with smoke pouring out from a large hole in its wall. The alarm gets louder, and a black car is parked crookedly in the lot.

**Day after day, crime, lawlessness and evil are running amuck.**

The scene is now showing a donut shop, where the police are inside, chewing donuts. The alarm grows fainter.

It now seems all citizens are lost of hope, helpless and hoping for a hero… a true hero…

Then, we see a Supermarket with a long white car parked in the lot. The alarm is finally mute.

The real question is… is there anyone who can help them? Anyone who can make his or her lives better?

In aisle three inside the market, soft music plays while the alarm is no longer heard. A duck is walking along the aisle. He wears a purple mask, purple hat, and a purple suit with a long cape. This is Darkwing Duck, and he was buying the strangest stuff like sugar, spice and girlish things.

**Fear not, fellow readers. For there is one… duck. A duck of science. And a duck that looks back.** **Back to the sweeter times…**

A bag of white sugar is scanned across the scanner by the casher.

**When there was a spice to life- **Next, four jars of spice are scanned. Darkwing Duck smiles as he picks up the items in a brown bag. **And everything was… **

D.W. is about to leave when he noticed a villain, known as The Joker (A.N: from 'batman'.) aiming his gun at the casher, who nervously hands him the money. The Joker smirks.

"How sad…" Darkwing sighed as he left and headed out to his car. Before he opened his door, he noticed some shadows of some villains and turns around, shocked.

See, this duck holds the ingredients to our future heroes and our hope for the city. This duck is known none other as…

A villain smirks and punched Darkwing, the screen going black.

…**Professor Darkwing…**

Later, Darkwing enters his lab and puts his bag on the counter. Taking out a black pot, he first pours in the sugar. Next came the spices and the girlish stuff. He stirs it happily until, for some strange reason… a black limo suddenly crashed through his wall, causing him to turn and break something with his stirring spoon. He turns again, seeing he had broken a canister labeled "Chemical B". The pot begins to shake and bubble. Darkwing backs up nervously and then ducks for cover…

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!**

"Darkwing!" another duck yells as he rushes downstairs. This duck had an airplane type of suit and wore pilot goggles and scarf. This is Launchpad, Darkwing's friend and assistant. "Darkwing, are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Darkwing said. The two ducks looked up and gasped at something on the counter where the pot had exploded. The two walked slowly, tilting their heads to one side with awe expressions.

From left to right, there are three girls. All three of them looked close to the age of 15. The first girl on the left had ginger-brown hair tied in a ponytail and a few bangs over her eyes, which were brown with hints of green. She had glasses and wore a long sleeved red shirt with a purple tank top over it, blue jeans, and red shoes with white socks.

The second girl in the middle had strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail as well. She had blue-grayish eyes with black glasses, wore a pink sleeveless turtle neck shirt with a bubble in the middle, a pink skirt with blue caprice, brown belt with a bubble buckle, white socks and white shoes with pink laces.

The third girl on the right had golden-blonde hair pulled in a braid on the left. She had blue-greenish eyes, golden hoop earrings, black bangles, and wore a red sleeveless shirt with a lioness head in the middle, a red skirt with yellow caprice, brown belt with a lioness head buckle, white socks, and white shoes with gray boarders.

A long awkward silence passes…

"Hi!" The strawberry-blonde girl finally spoke, making Darkwing and Launchpad yelp of surprise. "What are your names?" she asked again.

"Oh. Uh, my name… is Professor." Darkwing said, "Professor Darkwing. And this is Launchpad."

"Hello." Launchpad greeted.

"Hello, Professor Darkwing and Launchpad. It's really nice to meet you two." The three girls replied together.

"It's really nice to meet you too. Uh… what are their names, Darkwing?" Launchpad asked curiously.

"Well, he made us. So shouldn't he be naming us?" the strawberry-blonde girl asked.

"Um… okay." Darkwing said and thought, _'Oh, man. This'll be so cool.' _Looking back at the girls, with a calm look, he starts to think. "Well, let's see now…" pointing at the strawberry-haired girl, Darkwing said, "Because you were the first one to open up to me, I think I'll call you… Erinbubble92 AKA Erin Dennis."

Erin smiles at her new name. Then, the ginger-haired girl giggles and the others looked at her.

"Well, aren't you all cute and artistic?" Darkwing smiled. "Hey, that's it! You can be Miss Carly Hatton."

"Can Cmara be my nickname?" Carly asked.

"Sure, that sounds just perfect for you." Darkwing told her. "Let's see, we have Erin, Carly and…" he looks at the third girl, who was waiting for her name. "Uh… Alyssaliones94… because I can't think of anything else right now."

The golden-haired girl frowned and crossed her arms, "Mmph… just call me Alyssa Kyle."

"Yeah, that can be her short name like Erin and Carly." Launchpad said.

"And together, you are all three perfect little g-g…" Darkwing suddenly gasped in panic. "Gifts! Birthday! It's your birthday! We should be getting gifts!" he and Launchpad rushed upstairs as Erin, Alyssa and Carly starred after them with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, this is so amazing." Darkwing said to himself, "Now that I've made some kids, I can teach them good and wrong, and change this city's life for good!" the garage opens and Darkwing and Launchpad drive out. "We've just have to be good parents." Silence. Then, Darkwing's car drives back into the garage. "Small reminder, good parents never leave their kids home alone."

He and Launchpad carry in some larges presents, which were so high that it blocked their view. "Sugar, spice, and everything nice. Who knew that was what girls were made of? I just can't believe worked. I've finally made some girls! Three perfect normal little g-!" suddenly, Darkwing slipped and dropped the presents. He begins to fall until someone catches him.

He looks dumbstruck to see it was Erin who caught him, and was wearing a new suit. Her eyes had changed to pink with blue flecks and she now had amethyst glasses, four (two on each ear) amethyst earrings. She now wore a pink headband with a bubble in the middle and long ties at the back, a pink elbow length shirt with purple lines at the sides and the sleeves, and a EB92 bubble symbol in the middle, blue gloves with hearts at the hands that reached her elbows, pink caprice with purple lines at the sides, a blue belt with a bubble buckle, and blue boots with hearts on them like her gloves. Lastly, she wore an amethyst necklace.

"Mr. Darkwing, you should slow down when taking the stairs." Erin said as she lowered the awe-looking duck. "You might get hurt."

Then, Carly and Alyssa fly up to them, both were also in different uniforms. Alyssa now had purple eyes with white flecks and ruby heart earrings, and four (two on each arm) ruby bangles. She had a purple headband with a lioness head in the middle and long ties at the back. She wore a purple elbow length sleeved shirt with red lines at the sides and the sleeves, and an AL94 within a star symbol in the middle, white gloves with stars at the hands that reached her elbows, a purple miniskirt with red lines at the sides, white leggings, a white belt with a lioness head buckle, and white boots with stars on them like her gloves. Finally, she wore a ruby necklace.

Carly's eyes were the same color, but now she wore a dark pink shirt, white pants, yellow belt, light purple vest, black fingerless gloves with silver bracelets, a golden necklace with a Triforce item, black zip-up boots and her hair was untied. Plus, she also had a Sapphire flower necklace that had her name on it.

"Hey, are these for us?" Alyssa asked happily as she and Carly lift the heavy presents. Darkwing nods slowly and so does Launchpad. The three zipped away to open their gifts.

"Yeah!" Alyssa cheered.

"Yippee!" Carly laughed.

"Thanks, Mr. Darkwing!" Erin said. As Darkwing and Launchpad watched speechless, the girls laugh as they tear of the gift-wrapping. The two ducks looked at the broken "Chemical B" container and at each other. They then smiled.

Alyssa then flies up with a harmonica, Congo drums, and some books on Hyenas. "Hey, thanks a lot!" she smiled and flew off. Erin then flies up with a guitar, xylophone, and a witchcraft kit. "Yes, Mr. Darkwing. Thank you." Erin said and flew off.

Then, Carly flies up with a drawing pad, some markers and a Tigger plushy doll. (A.N: I've got one from my trip in Florida at Disney World once in the summer!) "These might be the best gifts ever… _Daddy and Uncle…" _she then kissed Darkwing and Launchpad on the cheeks and flew up with her sisters.

'_Us… a Dad and Uncle?' _they thought. "Yes, it is…"

While Darkwing and Launchpad continued watching Erin, Alyssa and Carly fly around laughing, somewhere in the shadows, a figure is watching and frowning, not noticed by anyone. Then, the mysterious figure disappears into the darkness…

In the morning, Darkwing, Launchpad and the girls are in a empty room covered with tarps. They each a paint roller in their hands.

"Alright, girls. Now watch closely…" Launchpad began as he painted a yellow streak on the wall. Erin, Alyssa and Carly quickly paint on the same color. Then, they stopped and saw that Launchpad wasn't there anymore. Then, Launchpad stepped away from the wall to reveal he was now covered in yellow paint. The girls place their hands over their mouths.

"You okay, Launchpad?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah, but I think they've missed a spot." Launchpad said and rolled the roller over his face. Darkwing rolled his eyes while Erin, Alyssa and Carly giggled at Launchpad's goofiness. "Come on, go wash up. Then we'll bring in the furniture." Darkwing said as he and Launchpad walked out of the room.

Later, Darkwing and Launchpad are washing their hands until they've heard a racket. Drying their faces with towels, Darkwing said, "Girls, wait a minute. You should let us…" he stopped short to see the furniture flying into the room by Carly, who had an electric blue whip and was using it to send the furniture into the room. _"…Help?" _Darkwing squeaked.

When it was over, the girls flew into their new room. Inside, everything was perfectly in place. Darkwing and Launchpad walk in and look impressed. "Wow, this is pretty good." Darkwing smiled, "What do you three think?"

"Hmm… seems a little dark in here." Carly said.

"Well, _I _like it dark." Alyssa replied, stubbornly.

"Windows would be nice." Erin suggested.

"Yeah, I can see some windows. Right about…" Darkwing points to a spot on the wall, "… Here! I can call the Mario Bros. Tom-" he stopped to see the girls' hands were glowing brightly. From an outside shot of the house, three colorful blasts are shot through the wall, creating three open windows. Darkwing cringes and sees the windows. "Okay… that works too. So, who's hungry?"

"Ready?" Erin asked, holding a bag of white bread on one side of the table.

"Ready!" Carly and Alyssa replied, holding jars of peanut butter and honey.

"Go!" Erin then whips out the slices of bread while Alyssa and Carly fire back with peanut butter and honey. Meanwhile, Darkwing and Launchpad were getting stuff from the fridge. When they turned around, they yelped as they tried to avoid the flying food. At the center of the table, a large stack of peanut butter and honey sandwiches was set. Alyssa uses her firepower to burn off the crust. Darkwing and Launchpad walk up with the milk and fruit, both covered in peanut butter and honey. The five laugh at this.

Later that night, Darkwing walks into the living room with Launchpad. "Okay, girls. Time for-" he stopped the three sisters are sleeping. Erin had her witchcraft piled around her, Alyssa slept on the couch with the remote in her hand, and Carly slept with her drawing pad and markers lying around her.

"…Bed." Darkwing finished softly. In the bathroom, Darkwing washes Erin's face. In the bedroom, Launchpad pulls down Alyssa's nightgown. Then, Darkwing places Carly's Tigger doll in her arms, which Carly hugged closely with a smile. The ducks smile at them and quietly close the door. Back downstairs, as they're cleaning up, Launchpad picks up a drawing Carly did and smiles.

"Hey, Darkwing." Launchpad said and Darkwing looked and smiled as well. The drawing was of them and the girls. It even had the title, 'The Best Family'. "It's great to have daughters…" Darkwing smiled.

(How's that? If anyone has ideas I could use, I'll be happy to take them,. Read and review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Second chapter for the BFFL girls

(Second chapter for the BFFL girls! Also, I'm including three other characters that you probably weren't expecting…)

The next morning, Darkwing opens the door and walks up to the girls' beds as they awake. "Alright, get up, girls. Time for school."

"What's school?" Erin, Alyssa and Carly asked.

At the Parody City Elementary School…

"This is school!" a female duck said. She was all dressed up like she was the Dracula's wife.

Erin was now wearing her hair tied up by a bubble pony and wore a white shirt with a black jacket with rolled up sleeves, a pink skirt that went to her knees, pink legwarmers over her short white socks and black shoes.

Alyssa was wearing her hair down in a ponytail by a lioness pony and wore a white short sleeved shirt with a yellow ribbon under a red vest, a red skirt that was an inch above her knees, long white socks an inch below her knees, and white shoes.

Carly just had her hair in two braids by two blue cat ponies, a light pink long sleeved shirt underneath a baby blue vest, a purple skirt that reached her knees, long white socks an inch above her knees, and black shoes.

"I'm your teacher, Mrs. Duck, but you can call me Morgana. And this is where kids come to learn. See?" she pushes open the door so that Erin, Alyssa and Carly could see all the other kids and teenagers talking, playing, and stuff.

A young girl named Doremi walks over. "Hi, do you wanna play?" She asked. Erin, Alyssa and Carly look at Morgana, who nods. The trio follows Doremi inside, while Darkwing spoke to Morgana.

"Are you sure they'll be okay?" Darkwing asked, nervously. "Cause I'm new at this parenting stuff, and just see the girls off because they are special… and I mean, _special._ Just want to see if they'll be okay. So, do you think they'll be… okay?" he stopped to see that the girls had already made themselves at 'home' with the other kids.

"Oh, they'll be just fine, D.W. we'll see you in a little while." Morgana responded.

"Okay. By the way, that's a nice name." Said Darkwing. "Alright. Bye, girls!"

Morgana rolls her eyes and pushes him firmly yet gently out the door and closes it. As she turns to her class, Darkwing peeks in the window one last time. "Alright, boys and girls. Take your seats please."

"Mrs. Morgana, can Erin-Chan sit with us?" a girl named Hazuki asked.

"Can we sit with Cmara?" Lilo asked as she pulls Carly.

"Can Alyssa sit over here?" Aiko asked. Erin, Alyssa and Carly smile as their names are mentioned.

"How about us?" three voices asked at once. Erin, Alyssa and Carly turn to see three boys sitting together. The first one is an orange fox with three hair bangs, blue eyes, red shoes, white gloves and two tails.

The second is a black hedgehog with red markings on his quills, arms, legs, and around his eyes, which were also red. He had white fluff on his chest, white gloves with golden bracelets, and black/red/white shoes with golden bracelets.

The third is a teenage boy with yellow spiky hair, blue eyes, an orange/blue/white jumpsuit, and a headband with a silver image of a leaf.

Morgana nods. "Okay, why don't you girls sit next to Shadow, Tails and Naruto, and you can still be next to everyone else." The class 'oohs' at this.

"What's with them?" Erin asked.

"You can say we're the popular ones in this school." Tails said. "It's nice to meet you girls."

"You too."

"Aright, now let's begin." As Morgana begins to write, the clock says 9:00. Later, it is 10:00 and then noon. A knock is heard and Darkwing and Launchpad enter.

"Hello boys. Right on time. Your girls are outside with the other children." Morgana said and Darkwing noticed the room. "Oh, no. Look at this mess." Darkwing said, thinking the girls did it. "I knew that my girls would be a handful and all, even Erin, but I'm really am sorry."

"What, about this?" Morgana sighed. "Well, this is what happens when you put 20 kids in one small room." The adults stepped outside, "Your girls were perfect. Perfect, normal, well behaved girls."

"Nothing unordinary?" Launchpad asked.

"No. What do you mean?"

On the playground, Erin, Alyssa and Carly are gathered and playing hopscotch. Carly tosses her stone and lands on one square. Erin smiles, but Alyssa frowns. Doremi watches from the end.

"That was cool!" Erin smiled.

"What's the point of this game again?" Alyssa asked. Carly just shrugged.

Then, Aiko runs up and tags Doremi. 'Tag. You're it!"

Doremi giggles as she runs off, chasing the other kids. Erin, Alyssa and Carly just stared blankly.

"Hey, everyone's running from that girl. It's like she's infected." Erin said.

"Well, she might be a freak or something." Alyssa shrugged.

"Do you think maybe they hate her?" Carly agreed. Doremi then tagged Carly. "Tag, you're it!"

"Wah! I've been infected, I've been infected!!" Carly cried, panicked and waving her arm wildly.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" Aiko asked as she, Shadow, Tails and Naruto walk over.

"I've been infected." Carly said. Aiko slapped her forehead. "You weren't infected! It's only just a game!"

"Is it?"

"Yeah!"

"A game? Neato!" Erin said.

"Yeah, so do we play?" Alyssa asked.

Aiko groaned "Naruto, would you…?"

"Sure." Naruto said, "You see, it's really simple. Here, Cmara. Tag me." He holds out a hand, but Carly doesn't move. "Hey, come on. It's alright." Carly hesitates and slowly reaches out her hand and touches Naruto's before yanking back, blushing for some reason.

"Alright, now I'm it. And all you girls need to do is tag someone else…" Naruto then tags Alyssa. "…And they're it!" he and the others run off as Alyssa realizes what Naruto just did.

Shadow runs back. "By the way, he means you're it." He runs off again.

"Sweet, I'm it!" Alyssa said, "So wait, what do I do again?"

"Just tag someone else and they're it!" Aiko's voice said fading.

Alyssa pauses and turns slowly, smirking at Erin and Carly, who smile nervously and race off, giggling as Alyssa follows them. Erin looks back and sees Alyssa getting closer.

"Time to put it in overdrive, Cmara!" Erin said.

"Right behind you, Erin-san!" Carly said and they run faster. Alyssa notices and ran faster to catch up. This repeats for a while until Alyssa had had enough and races at full speed, leaving a trail of fire behind her. She is now in her hero form and pushes Carly across the playground as she yelled, "TAG! YOU'RE… IT!!"

Carly crashes right into the wall of the school, missing the adults and kids. They stared in shock until Carly crashes through the roof, now in her hero form as well. "I'm going to tag you guys now!!"

Erin and Alyssa see Carly diving at them and Erin turns into her hero form. Erin and Alyssa charge to one side through a linked fence that closes the playground, missing Carly as she makes a large hole in the ground. She slowly rises out of it.

"Ha, ha! You've missed us!" Alyssa laughed.

Carly is silent before she slowly turns to her sisters, glaring. Erin and Alyssa yelped as Carly slams them into a mansion behind them. They continue playing their game as cars, trees and a random cow are tossed out of their path and smoke rises. The students still watch with shocked and dumbfounded looks, even Morgana. Darkwing and Launchpad smile nervously and rush to get inside their car and follow the girls.

However, the only ones not shocked were Shadow, Tails and Naruto, who stared and smirked. "Wow… those girls have powers almost like ours." Naruto said.

"I just hope they don't cause any damage." Tails said, worried.

"We should follow them just in case." Shadow said.

Tails nodded as he transformed into a new look. He now had green eyes, brown fur and he was wearing black gloves with white roll ups, black shoes with white straps, goggles that were lime green and had a T within a P logo. He twirls his two tails and takes Shadow and Naruto's hands and they flew off after Darkwing's car and they land on top of it.

"Wheeee!" Alyssa and Carly laugh as they flew over a billboard that reads, "Welcome to Parody City". Erin crashes through it, still chasing her sisters. Darkwing and Launchpad still follow them, along with Shadow, Tails and Naruto on top.

"Girls, no! Come back, wait!" Darkwing cries, but the girls can't hear him.

"Look at Carly go!" Naruto said.

"Better keep ahead, Alyssa." Shadow said.

"You can do it, Erin." Tails cheered.

Now the game had taken place in the heart of the city, with Alyssa and Carly zooming sharply around every corner and Erin trying her best to catch up. Cars go flying in their wake and windows break from the shock waves of their passage. Erin gasped as Alyssa and Carly split in two different directions in front of a building and Erin drops to the ground, slamming her feet into the road and stopping in front of Homer and Marge Simpson. Erin lifts a hand to her ear, listening to Alyssa and Carly's laughing from a distance.

"You can't catch me!" Carly's voice calls.

Erin pauses on deciding which way to go and darts off to the right. Marge and Homer stared before running off to avoid a flying car that crashes into the building. The impact is shown three times. Darkwing and Launchpad drive up, seeing this.

"Oh, no…" Darkwing said weakly. Shadow, Tails and Naruto looked impressed at this.

"That Erin is really good." Naruto said as Shadow nodded. Tails didn't say anything except made a nose bleed and fell on his side while Naruto and Shadow stared at him. (A.N: I think you know why that happened, Erin… XD)

Erin continues racing down a street, as most of the road behind her glows and cracks into dust. Alyssa flies by and Erin follows after her, rocketing down the road. She zooms in front of a car, driven by SpongeBob and Patrick, who scream and lose control as the car drives into a coffee shop.

Back with Erin, she zooms along the road and misses several cars. She smiles at her work, but when she looks back, she gasped at seeing she was about to run into traffic. Quickly, Erin weaves back and forth before finally racing up the side of the building, trailing broken glass from the windows as she runs along.

Then, Carly passed by her, arms spread out and ginger-brown furred cat ears poking out of her head. "Yee-haw!!"

"What the-?!" Erin said, confused. She drops to the ground and pauses at a street corner, waiting until the green light turns on and she races off again. Carly zooms on ahead of Erin as Erin tries to keep up, but then loses her. Zooming down nearly every street, Erin finally stops short and looks up, letting out a gasp. Squinting, Erin sees, in the large mirrored globe on top of a building, Carly's reflection as she zooms closer to an entrance of…

"…Subway, huh?" Erin smirked. She turns to see an entrance to "Subway east", and zooms into the tunnel underground.

"Ha-ha!" Carly laughs as she flies faster until Erin suddenly flew out of the tunnel and landed there, smirking.

"Whoa!" Carly yelped and screeched to a halt in front of Erin, who lightly tags her. "Tag, you're it." Erin said, floating away and blowing a raspberry while Alyssa watches from higher up. Carly blinks, then looks angry as her eyes turned a slight yellow. Then, she rockets upward, leaving a huge crate in the road. Darkwing and Launchpad drive up.

Darkwing gasped, "Look! There they are-!" the car flipped as it went over Carly's hole, landing on all fours and unharmed. Shadow, Tails and Naruto looked a little freaked out, but still smirked at the girls' work. On the globe, Erin and Alyssa stood there.

"Watch out, here she comes!" Erin cries and they flew off as Carly hits the globe and jumps off of it, chasing her sisters and her eyes still glowing yellow. People scream in horror and run for cover as the globe came down and rolls along the streets.

The chase continues with Erin and Alyssa flying away from Carly, who is leaping from roof to roof. She makes a quick dive, causing a wave in the road and cars fly everywhere. Erin and Carly dive upward, except Alyssa who dives behind a corner. She peeks out and giggles and steps out onto the road. "Ha, suckers!" suddenly, the wave in the road sends Alyssa flying upward near a flying car. Carly flies up and tags her. "Tag you're it!"

Inside an apartment, Glen Quagmire is hitting on Lois Griffin, neither noticing the car. "You know, I've got a nice ride." Glen said.

Down below, Darkwing drives along until he heard the crashing of glass and shards fall around him. He misses while Tails turned him, Shadow and Naruto invisible to avoid the shards.

"Huh?" Darkwing asked as he saw Erin, Alyssa and Carly (her eyes back to brown) floating and arguing who was 'it' now.

"Tag! You're it!" Erin and Carly cried and fly off, laughing and leaving Alyssa behind.

"No, you're-! Hey, no fair!" Alyssa shouted and flies after them. As they fly towards a building, Erin and Carly split in different directions and Alyssa stops. Seeing she had lost them, Alyssa screams in frustration and charges through the buildings, leaving huge holes.

Meanwhile, Erin and Carly stand on top of a needle-like building. "She'll never find us up here!" Erin said.

Carly's cat ears perk up. "Did you hear something?" suddenly, Alyssa crashes through a sing of a gas company, which explodes behind her.

"Whoa! Run!!" Erin cried as she and Carly try to run, but the thing they're standing on spins, leaving them in place. Alyssa flies up and tags them. "Tag, you're both it!"

"Hey! We can't _both _be it!" Erin snapped.

"And why not?"

"Tag." Carly tags Erin.

"What? I can't be it _twice!!" _the strawberry-blonde girl protested.

"Why not?"

"Okay then… tag!" Erin tags Carly and Alyssa. "Now you guys are it!"

"Tag!" Alyssa tags Carly.

"Tag, not it!" Carly tags her sisters.

"Hey, no tag-backs!" Alyssa snapped and tagged Erin. "Tag!"

"Not it!" Erin tags Carly.

"Tag! / Tag! / Tag!" the girls argue and run in a circle as they continued fighting, an anime dust cloud covering them. Darkwing and Launchpad hit the brakes and gasped at the burning gas sign and saw the girls arguing. Shadow, Tails and Naruto see them as well.

"Look, there they are!" Tails said.

"Looks like they're fighting up there." Shadow said.

"Not only that, but almost of the city is wrecked while their game was going on." Naruto said.

"Uh-oh." The animals said.

"What's Mayor McDuck going to say about this?" Tails asked.

Meanwhile, in an office somewhere, another duck is watching out his window. He had a black top hat, blue suit and red slip-ons. This is Mayor Scrouge McDuck, mayor of Parody City. "Oh, boy." He muttered and opened the doors, stepping out into the hallway. "Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy…"

Outside, Erin, Alyssa and Carly fly along happily while Darkwing drives after them, dodging crashed cars and deep holes. Shadow, Tails and Naruto on still on top.

"Oh, boy." Scrouge muttered again as Daisy Duck, his assistant walks up beside him.

"Oh boy is right, Mayor Scrouge. This is terrible, three girls destroying the city with freakish powers! This is a serious situation. What action do you suggest we take?" Daisy asked.

The camera shows the girls, Darkwing, Launchpad, Shadow, Tails and Naruto outside. Scrouge still walks downstairs, now on the third corridor. People from the news follow him and Daisy.

"No worries, people. The mayor and I have this situation under control." Daisy said.

"Oh, boy."

"Yes. I know, sir."

It shows the girls, Darkwing, Launchpad, Shadow, Tails and Naruto again. The front doors of Parody City Hall open. "Oh, boy."

"You've got that right!" Daisy agreed. "Parody City will not stand for this behavior!"

The girls are shown again Darkwing, Launchpad and the boys, see them flying towards Parody City Hall. Darkwing lets out a surprised grunt.

"Um, Mayor? City's being destroyed. Where do you think you're going?" asked Daisy.

"Oh, boy!"

The girls, Darkwing, Launchpad, the boys and the crowd are shown again. "Mayor, what are you doing? We're in a serious Dill!" Daisy said.

"_EXCATLY!" _Scrouge said as they stop in front of Donald Duck's Pickle Stand.

Erin, Alyssa and Carly are almost close to the Hall. Darkwing and Launchpad are the only ones who see this. "Girls, no!" Darkwing warned. Shadow, Tails and Naruto gasp in shock.

Scrouge clears his throat, "Hello…"

A duck (A.N: Man, there's way too many ducks in this story!! XD) peeks from behind the cart. He is wearing a blue suit and a blue sailor's hat. This is Donald Duck, Scourge's nephew. "Hello…"

"The usual, my good lad." Scrouge replied.

"Oh, yes. I have a fine one for you… picked fresh just today!" Donald picks a Dill pickle with a pair of tongs.

"Oh, boy!" Scrouge said happily. Shots of the girls and Scrouge, getting close to eating his pickle is shown back and forth and getting a zoom closer. The last shot shows the cart, and suddenly the girls crash into it, causing a huge mark on the Parody City Hall. Erin, Alyssa and Carly just giggle, speaking rapidly about their game. Darkwing and Launchpad run up, while Shadow, Tails and Naruto jump off the car.

"Girls? Thank goodness, are you okay?" Darkwing panted.

"Tag!" the sisters tagged the two ducks, "You're it, D.W. and Launchpad!"

The girls laugh again. Shadow, Tails and Naruto see this and slowly back away and then run off, not wanting to get themselves involved. The shot shows the whole city, which is now a huge wreck, and the needle falls to the ground.

(Uh-oh, looks like we're 'it' alright. I.T… in trouble! R&R!)


	3. Chapter 3

(Third chapter, and things aren't looking so good…)

(Third chapter, and things aren't looking so good…)

Back at home, Erin, Alyssa and Carly fly through the door and around the living while Darkwing and Launchpad walk in the door slowly. "Girls, it's almost bedtime, okay? Girls?"

"C'mon, guys! You're it! Gotta catch us!" Erin laughed, still flying around.

"Looks like we have to, don't we?" Darkwing sighed as he and Launchpad walked up the stairs, watching the girls' every move. Suddenly, Launchpad easily catches Carly as her hero form disappeared. "Yipe!"

"Gotcha, little kitty." Peeking around the fireplace, Darkwing catches Alyssa next as her form disappears also. Erin still flies around.

"Help, I've been caught! Erin, watch yourself!" Alyssa cried.

"You're the soul survivor!" Carly adds. Erin hops down to the couch. "No way, Mr. D.W. you can't catch me!" she laughs.

"Oh yes we can, because the game's over, and it's past 10:00." Darkwing frowned, "Now get up here so we can catch you."

Erin frowns sadly and floats up slowly… as her sisters grab her playfully and giggle and follow Darkwing and Launchpad to their room. "Well then. Three girls had a very busy day, didn't they?" Darkwing asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. We've met a lot of kids and three boys. Naruto-san really liked me." Carly said.

"And we've learned things too. Tails liked me." Erin added.

"Ands we played tag! _I hope Shadow liked me as well…"_Alyssa said. All three of them were blushing for the same reason as the boys' names were mentioned.

Darkwing nodded and opened the bedroom door. "Well, I'm glad you've had so much fun, because tomorrow is a busy day too. Now let's get into our PJs and in bed. There's something we need to talk about…" a few minutes later, the girls are tucked in. "Okay, everyone in?"

"Yep. What's up, Uncle Launchpad and D.W?" Alyssa asked.

"Well… it's about your powers. Not that they're bad and stuff…" Launchpad said, "But we don't think you should use them in public anymore."

"But why?" Erin, Alyssa and Carly wanted to know.

"Well…" Darkwing said, "Your powers are really special and unique, and we do have fun times around the house. But in Parody City, the people there just don't understand how special you girls are just yet. And sometimes, people get angry or scared when they don't understand something really special…"

"That's ridiculous." Erin scoffed.

"Yeah, so do we… but, please promise you'll take it easy with the powers for tomorrow. Give Parody City chances to get to know you girls better, okay?" Darkwing asked.

"Okay." Erin agreed.

"Alright." Carly replied.

"Yeah, yeah." Alyssa said.

"But everyone's nice here." Erin said, "Things will be fine."

But boy, was Erin wrong as we see a stack of Newspapers thrown on the street. Erin, Alyssa and Carly are on the front as some words read, **'Freakish girls with powers destroy everything!' **one of them is picked up by a cloaked person, who laughs softly and then laughs evilly.

The next day, Erin, Alyssa and Carly step out from Darkwing's car.

Erin had on a black T-shirt with tan pants, pink vest, black shoes, pink socks and her hair in a ponytail.

Alyssa had a light purple short-sleeved shirt with a white skirt, blue shoes and her same earrings. Her hair was in a braid.

Carly had a blue tank top, blue hairband, purple shorts, and pink sandals. Also, she had a silver necklace chain with a panda bear charm on it.

"So, we'll be waiting here for you girls after school, okay?" Darkwing said.

"Okay, but no worries, D.W." Erin said as they walk away, "Things will be alright."

But when they entered the room, the door opens to reveal the class was a disaster area. Everyone daggers at the sisters while Morgana looked surprised. Only Shadow, Tails and Naruto half smile and wave without anyone noticing. **"OH GIRLS! WE DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE JOINING US TODAY!"** Morgana shouted. The door slammed behind Erin, Alyssa and Carly, making them jump. **"TAKE YOUR SEATS PLEASE!!"**

As Erin, Alyssa and Carly sadly take their seats, everyone else moved their desks away as the girls become extremely hurt.

"Guys…" Erin began.

"We're sorry, girls." Naruto said as he, Shadow, and Tails move away. Truth was, they wanted to sit closer to Erin, Alyssa and Carly, but that meant getting them hated as well. Not because they helped wreck the city… _but because they still loved the girls…_

"**I'M SORRY TO SAY THERE WON'T BE ANY RECESS TODAY DUE TO THE RECUNTRUCTION!" **Morgana still shouted. **"ALSO, I'M AFRAID WE WON'T HAVE ANY LIGHTS OR WATER FOR A WHILE! AND LUNCHTIME IS BEING CANCELED AS WELL! SO LET'S TRY TO IGNORE THE COMMOTION AND SUCH, AND GET ON WITH OUR WORK, ALL RIGHT? GIRLS, CAN YOU RECITE THE LETTERS FOR US?"**

The girls were silent. Alyssa tried her best to look away from the stares, Carly shrunk down in her seat and Erin smiled sheepishly. Everyone still glared at them, except Shadow, Tails and Naruto as they only frowned, feeling guilty for the three sisters.

"**GIRLS!" **Morgana yelled, **"ABCs?"**

"A…" Erin, Alyssa and Carly began softly. "B… C… D… E!!" they yelped as a board breaks over their heads. As Alyssa rubs her head, their look up to see two other workers from above, glaring at them. "Goddarnit, you've broken my board! Flam dangling consarglers!"

"…_F…" _the girls continued sadly.

At home, Darkwing and Launchpad are reading the papers, until Darkwing's wristband watch beeps. "Oh, almost time to pick up the girls. Better get going then."

Outside the house, Darkwing locks the door until he and Launchpad turn to see a huge mob with Scrouge and Daisy. "There they are, boys!" Scrouge shouted, "They've got the 4-1-1 with those you-know-who! Why, it's not just crunchy dill, it's-!"

"Scrouge, don't start." Daisy then pulled out a WANTED poster of Darkwing, Launchpad and the girls. "Are these your kids?"

"Yes, but… they were only just playing!" Launchpad protested.

"They're really good little girl… and we need to pick them up from school." Darkwing explained.

"I understand…" Two cops then cuff Launchpad and Darkwing, "But we'd really like to ask you some questions downtown." Daisy said.

"But guys, our kids! We need to pick them up!" the ducks are thrown inside the police car and Darkwing peeks out the window, "But we can't just leave them there!"

Outside the school, the kids had gone except Erin, Alyssa and Carly who wait for Darkwing and Launchpad. Only Shadow, Tails and Naruto stayed behind after the kids left so that they could comfort the girls.

"… _Not alone…"_

Nighttime, and the sisters and boys are still waiting. Alyssa finally breaks the silence by grumbling, "They've not coming, guys. It's obvious, they hate us as well!"

"Just like everyone else…" Carly starts to make tears and Naruto hugs her.

"No, guys. Don't be like that!" Erin tried to disagree, "They're probably just held up…"

"_Erin…" _Alyssa said.

"Maybe the car broke down…"

"Erin…" Carly added.

"Maybe they've just forgotten and-"

"ERIN!" Alyssa and Carly yelled. Erin finally gives in and sighs sadly, "You're right, maybe they hate us too. Come on, let's try and find our way home." Alyssa and Carly transform into hero forms and float up, but Erin stays put. "We're not suppose to use our powers." She reminded. Alyssa and Carly turn back into their human forms. The sisters join hands. "Come on, girls…"

"How about we help you girls find your way home?" Naruto offered, with Shadow and Tails nodding.

"Really?" Erin asked. "But we're just freaks."

"That doesn't matter to us anyway." Tails said.

"Oh, what do you guys know about what it's like to be freaks?" Alyssa muttered.

The boys looked at one another and nod. "Because…" Shadow started and glowing light formed around him, Tails and Naruto. Erin, Alyssa and Carly looked surprised at the boys after the light faded. Tails was in his ghost form, Shadow now had white Angel wings, and Naruto had red haze glowing around his body. "… We used to be freaks too." Shadow finished.

"You guys did?" Alyssa asked.

"Long story." Tails said as the boys transform back.

"Yeah… you guys should come along." Carly wrapped her arms around herself, shivering, "I just wish I've brought a sweater."

"You can use my jacket." Naruto took off his jacket and hands it to Carly, who took it. "Thanks…"

The girls half smile again at their 'only' friends. The girls and boys all join hands and walk slowly down the street towards Parody City.


	4. Chapter 4

(Next Chappie

(Next Chappie!)

Later, they were nearby a TV store. Different TV shows on different channels, talking about them.

"Three super powered girls are the reason for this cause." A realistic fish head from 'Spongebob' said on the News channel.

"Should the manufacturing of super powered children be illegal?" the host from a talk show speaks.

"A great angst has befallen our beloved city." Said Scrouge McDuck from his desk.

"I was reaching down between my legs to ease my seat back, when this atomic punk just flew without any fair warning!" SpongeBob explained with Patrick as they were talking to an Asian reporter named Trisha Takanowa, standing in front of the coffee shop were the boat crashed.

"The devastation? Devastating." The fish head added.

"Of course it should be illegal!" a woman named Yzma said from the talk show.

"Used in a time when you could buy an honest Dill!" yelled Scrouge McDuck.

"And they were causing an eruption and lighting up the sky…" SpongeBob continued.

"About a whooping 25 million dollars to pay for this damage." The fish head said.

"I'm offended by just looking at them!" Mr. Herriman said from the talk show.

"The kind that you can only find at a Dill Pickle cart!" Scrouge said as he shows two photos, one with chalk lines of a cart and a Dill Pickle.

"There, see? Now Patrick's crying." SpongeBob said as he comforts the sobbing starfish. Trisha turns to the audience and says, "Well, it seems that…"

"The hatred is running rampant for…" the fish head said.

"Those mutant girly bug-eyed…" Jack Fenton said from the talk show.

"PICKLE CART KILLING-!" Scrouge yelled.

"Freaks." Trisha said and smiles. "Back to you, Tom."

In another newsroom, it shows two people, Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons. "They are little freaks, aren't they Tom?" Diane asked.

"Yes indeed, Diane." Tom replied, "In other news…"

As the sounds from different shows talk about the same subject, it pulls back to reveal Erin, Alyssa and Carly's faces full of emptiness and misery, and Shadow, Tails and Naruto's faces full of anger at the talking TV shows. They then walk slowly away as Tails holds Erin's hand in comfort. As the six walked off, they didn't notice an important news announcement that shows up on all the TVs.

"We interrupt this program for an important newsflash." A voice said as it now shows Darkwing and Launchpad with 5'0 clock shadows. "Arrested today in connection to the 'tag' incident were the mad scientists responsible for creating the destructive girls, Professor Darkwing and his assistant, Launchpad." Now, the two ducks are shown still hand cuffed and the doors slam closed. "Upon the incarceration, Darkwing had this small statement to make."

"Please, just let us go. The girls, they need us!" DW pleaded, "They don't know we're in jail."

The girls and boys walked down a wrecked street, with trenches and the building behind them, as Carly cries softly.

"_What if they going home themselves?"_

Fades to them on the wavy road, as Shadow helps Alyssa over a huge wave in the road.

"_They can't find their way if they don't fly!"_

Fades to the other twisted road full of zigzags. The six follow this.

"_Please understand, they're only little girls…"_

Fades to the mirrored globe and their reflections pass by it, but not one of them looked at ease.

"… _who are probably cold, scared and maybe even… lost."_

(…)

After they had passed the globe, they stopped stumped, near a parking lot. "Well, this is official. I have no idea where we are anymore." Alyssa muttered.

"I can't say it's been the best day either." Erin said.

"Well… it probably wouldn't much worse." Carly spoke softly.

As if on cue, a thunderstorm starts up, pouring heavily. Both Carly and Alyssa screamed in sadness and frustration. Erin, Shadow, Tails and Naruto wait until both the girls calmed down.

"C'mon, guys. It's okay. There are probably some boxes we can get in around the back." Erin suggested, "Come on." She leads them around a building, towards the back, where there are a whole bunch of cardboard boxes. "See? Just like I've said!"

She leads them for shelter. Suddenly, a muscular penguin named Drake popped out and scares them back, except the boys. Then, Evil Sonic and Fiona Fox popped out with Drake. Erin, Alyssa and Carly scream as they held each other, as Shadow, Tails and Naruto get in their own super forms, ready to fight. As the back door opens, it shows Pete (A.N: from Disney.) who purrs and he jumps down as Evil Sonic and Fiona stand by him.

"Aww, what's the matter? Did somebody get wost?" Pete asked in a taunting babyish voice. Ha and the others then laughed as the girls look frightened and Shadow, Tails and Naruto just glared at them. Then, Dagnino the Tiger pops in and pounces at the girls and boys…

CLANG! Dagnino falls down. A garbage lid spins about like a boomerang and knocks out Pete, Fiona, Drake and Evil Sonic. It almost hits Erin, Alyssa and Carly, but then it flew over them to its owner's hand. On top of a huge cardboard box was a cloaked stranger. They could only see his black eyes and duckbill.

"Wow, thanks a-" they began until the cloaked figure jumped from the box and ran off.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Erin cried as their rescuer's shadow flashes across the walls. Erin, Alyssa and Carly follow, so did Shadow, Tails and Naruto. The figure then hides inside a box, which they find.

"Hey, guys. I've found him!" Erin said as the others came over. "Hi, what's your name? I'm Erin."

"Alyssa." Alyssa greeted.

"And I'm Carly AKA Cmara." Carly completed. "And these are our only friends, Shadow, Tails and Naruto."

"Go away, please. I don't want to be looked at." The figure said coldly.

"But we just want to thank you for saving us from those villains back there." Erin said.

"Yeah, that was so awesome! Especially with the trashcan lid!" added Alyssa. "It was all like WOOSH! BANG! SPLASH! BAM! BOOM!" she said, kicking some boxes around.

"Yeah, you really rock!" Carly, Tails and Naruto added.

"Please, no." insisted the figure as his black eyes open. "I dare not to listen. Oh, how harsh tongues for too long have beaten me. Alas, my dear friends, I do not rock. For I, N.D am… a monster."

"You're no monster, sir. Beside, monsters are evil." Erin said as Tails nodded.

"Yeah and what you just did for us back there was SO not evil." Alyssa increased as Shadow nodded.

"You aren't any monster, mister. You've just had a hard night maybe." Carly said as Naruto smiles softly.

"Please! You're just trying to help me feel better. But my pain is not for you to understand." Said the figure. "Besides, how would you even know? For you all seem pure and innocent and most certainly loved." The sisters gave an uneasy look, but the boys look sad at them. "How could you even know how it feels to be an outcast in a world that only offers misery? How would you even know what it's like having those fear and despise you-" the six nod their heads in guilt. "-For the very things that make you special? Because you don't fit in, because you are…"

The figure jumps out of the box and pulls his cloak off, revealing he indeed was a duck with circles under his eyes like he haven't slept in days. _**"A FREAK?.!.?" **_lightning clashed at this.

Erin, Alyssa and Carly looked sorrowfully at him while Tails looked a little freaked out.

"Because…" Erin began as she and her sister transform into their hero forms, so did the boys who just watched the girls float up. N.D stared at them stunned. "We're freaks too."

"What amazing powers!" N.D exclaimed in amazement as the girls and boys transformed back.

"No! They're terrible!" Erin snapped angrily.

"I bet everyone hates them."

"Exactly!" Alyssa said upset.

"And they hate you too."

"Yes…" Carly replied sadly.

"And we used to feel the same pain too…" Naruto sighed as he did his best to hold tears back. Shadow and Tails just hung their heads in guilt.

N.D turned away and his eyes water up. "I too am in the same ship of misery. This brain is filled with brilliant ideas. But does anyone listen? No… nothing in this gray world matters, so what's the point?" he heads back inside the box.

"Oh, N.D. don't feel sad." Carly comforted, "Our Dad and Uncle say that sometimes, people get scared or angry when they don't understand something special or unique."

"And if you give them enough time, they'll start to understand your specialness." Erin added.

"Yeah! You just need to believe in yourself." Alyssa smiled.

N.D pokes his head out and grins nastily, saying in an eager tone, "You mean, if-I-take-the-time-to-construct-my-most-ingenious-plan, the 'Help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place-Machine', then-people-will-come-to-understand-my-specialness?"

"Uh…" Alyssa tried to say.

"Great! I'll do it! But I'll need your help."

(Uh-oh, bad feeling about this. R&R!)


	5. Chapter 5

(Fourth chapter

(Fifth chapter!)

(_On a volcano top in the middle of Parody City…_)

"_**WHAT?!"**_Erin, Alyssa, Carly, Shadow, Tails and Naruto yelled in confusion. N.D. is holding a fat pencil-shaped device.

"Simple. Just jump in and put this device at the bottom." N.D. explained. "We need the Earth's core for power!"

"What are you even talking about?" Erin asked.

"The plan."

"What plan?" Alyssa asked.

"Our plan."

"To do what though?" Carly wondered.

"To make our city better of course!"

"Wait, what?" the girls and boys asked, confused.

N.D. pulls out a blue print to show them as he says, "Okay, listen. Using my ideas and your powers, we can build the 'Help the town and make it a better place machine'! This way, everyone can see how special our powers are! Remember? It was your idea!"

"Uh… oh yeah. But using our powers?" Erin asked uncertainly, "I don't know about this…"

"But you must!"

"No way!" Alyssa replied.

"Oh, come on."

"Forget it." Carly said sadly as Naruto held her, "We'll never be using our powers again."

"Don't push it so hard on them, man. They've had it rough lately…" Naruto said.

"Aw, girls. Don't be so upset." N.D. said, "Your powers are great. You just need to believe in yourselves…" he gave a sly smile at Erin, Alyssa and Carly, who look at one another and then inside the volcano. They seemed to think for a bit before turning into their hero forms and diving inside the volcano's lava with the device. N.D. smirks at this while Shadow, Tails and Naruto, holding to each other, watch in shock and concern.

Inside, the sisters dive through the lava, all fireproof and holding their breath and holding the device. They go even deeper until they let go and it stays in place. A cable shoots out from the device and zooms to the surface, as Erin, Alyssa and Carly followed it. Finally, they burst out, gasping for air.

"Yes, yes, YES!" N.D. cheers while doing a 'happy, happy, joy, joy' dance. Shadow, Tails and Naruto let go of each other, smiling in relief.

"Did we do good?" Erin asked.

"You've done very good." N.D. replied, _"Very good indeed…"_

"So what do we do now?" Alyssa wanted to know. N.D. shows the prints again.

"First, we need to build our superstructure…"

Erin, Alyssa and Carly travel at sonic speed to a cold, iced area. Alyssa uses her strength and magic scepter to lift up a giant boulder. Back at N.D's place, Erin and Alyssa use their heat powers to melt the boulder into liquid while Carly held the boulder.

However, during this, Shadow, Tails and Naruto didn't feel there was something right about this…

Later, the girls in mermaid form swim up to a large sunken ship. When they lift it, a school of fish swims out. Erin and Alyssa held the ship while Carly cracks it open with her whip like a piñata, and stuff falls out. In the lab, N.D. takes some scraps to create a system of green powered lines. Erin, Alyssa and Carly fly out of the lab as it is now finished.

Later, the girls reached the desert and form a twister of sand. They return to N.D's lab with the sand they collected. They use their beams and breath to create hollow glass globe-shaped spheres and glass cages.

"Look. Can't you all see how our plan is working?" N.D. asked as the machine is placed together, "Our work is proceeding as planned! At last, our lives will be great! At last, we will be accepted! And at last, our greatest work is com… oops." He checks the blue prints, seeing something is missing still.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"Well… there's still one little tiny bitty thing we still need…"

Later, the sisters are shown in Darkwing's lab and Erin grabs the Chemical B. they fly back to N.D's lab. Erin then places the Chemical B in the middle of the empty hollow glass cages. Shadow, Tails and Naruto stand by, for they were still not sure if this was right.

"Yes! Yes, YES!" N.D cheers again, randomly hopping happily.

"We did good?" Erin asked, smiling.

"You've done very good. _Very good indeed…" _

"So what do we do now?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, since you girls had done so good, I've got a _special _surprise… along with your friends as well…"

(…)

"YAY!" the girls cheered. They were at Canada's Wonderland, where N.D had taken them and they ran through the gates, excited.

"Wow…" they say as they ride the Ferris wheel, while N.D smiles from below.

"Ah…" they said as they watch some divers dive off the 'cliff' into the water, while N.D watches unimpressed.

"Ooh…" they said again, watching the 'SpongeBob 3D Movie' as N.D yawned.

Erin, Alyssa and Carly had fun on a lot of the rides too. When they rode the Roller coaster, Erin screamed as she held onto Tails, who blushed deeply and so did Erin. On the swings that swung over the trees, Carly smiled as she held hands with Naruto, who swung next to her. On the Hammer Sledge, Alyssa held on scared but Shadow holds her hand, making Alyssa lightly blush with a smile.

The girls squeal in delight when they see a small petting zoo and dash off. But N.D carries them off to another type of zoo as Shadow, Tails and Naruto look at him oddly, but shrug and follow them.

The scene shows different types of animals like cheetahs, hyenas and wolves. Erin, Alyssa and Carly smiled a little at the animals while the boys just stood next to them. They see people walking by with cloaks (Bad guys, really bad ones N.D could tell). As they look on, N.D offers to take a photo for them. The six pose for it as N.D backs up, waving to the six and clicks the button. As he snaps, a disguised person jumps a bit and winks at N.D. The same went for the other ones. It was part of his plan. N.D continues to snap them with the six making different poses.

"Worthless…" Erin said, seeing something.

"Lame." Alyssa added.

"Stupid." Carly said.

"Okay." Shadow added.

"Better." Tails said.

"Almost…" Naruto added.

"Awesome!" the girls and boys said at once looking at a poster that showed pictures of how a cave man transformed into the man today. N.D just looked in disappointment. Glancing over, he sees another cloaked figure, Sabor the humanoid cheetah, and takes a picture. A dart lands inside the cheetah, who yelps in pain and then winks at N.D.

N.D smiles and turns to the six. "Come on. Our work is…" he stops, so that they wouldn't find out. "I mean… time to go."

"Aw!" the girls whined as they followed the duck to the exit. "But N.D!"

"We haven't even seen the lions yet." Erin complained.

"Or been to Pizza Hut!" Alyssa added.

"And what about the Stunt Coaster?" Tails asked.

"And seeing the Indiana Jones scenes live?" Naruto added.

"Not to mention seeing my father, Beast perform in his famous Disney film." Shadow agrees.

"And what about the Candy store?" Carly pleaded. "C'mon, just one of those candy sticks that you can put in any kind of flavored powder…" she trips on a baby bottle of milk and falls on her face a little. Then Carly hears a baby crying and turns to see Mr. And Mrs. Griffin with Stewie crying loudly.

"Excuse me, madam, but I think you've dropped this." Carly said as she walked up. Lois snatches the bottle from her and walks away in a huff. "And to think they kept ALL the animals in their cages." She groaned.

"Yeah!" Peter agreed.

"At least thank her next time!" Naruto called after as Shadow and Alyssa just frowned. Carly hugs herself sadly and Erin hugs her too.

"You shouldn't listen to them, Carly." Erin said gently.

"It's THEM who are the jerks." Tails added softly.

"That's right, Cmara." N.D said coming over. "Do not listen to them. All of you deafen to their heartless words. They do not realize that it's their lords they are speaking to. They are unaware that your actions will help change out world forever! Because we had helped the town and made it a better place."

"Do you think they'll really be surprised?" Erin asked.

"Oh yeah."

"You think they'll still be mad about us playing Tag?" Alyssa asked.

"No, they'd forget all about that."

"And will they love us?" Carly questions as N.D paused.

"Yes…" he answered.

"Really?" the sisters asked.

"Would I _ever_ to you…?"

(…)

That night, the girls fly back home in their hero forms to Darkwing's residence while Shadow, Tails and Naruto went back to their own homes.

"I'm so excited!" Erin said flying with excitement.

"Yeah, we'll show them!" Alyssa laughed.

Carly then looks around. "Hey, where's…?"

Suddenly, two police open the door and throw in two certain ducks, still in handcuffs.

"DW! Uncle Launchpad!" the girls cried.

"Are you guys okay?" Erin asked as Alyssa melted the shackles off the ducks with her scepter.

"Oh girls, thank goodness you're all alright! We're so sorry!" Launchpad exclaimed. "We're nothing but terrible parents."

"You must hate us for not picking you three up." Darkwing added. "But it isn't our fault. It's this town, they've gone crazy! It's like they've never seen kids playing before. Well, we knew your powers would need some getting used to, but jail? Lawsuits? Angry mobs? What's next!"

"Don't worry, guys, things are going to be better!" the sisters replied happily. "We promise!"

(…)

Back at N.D's lab, the glass tanks are now full of greenish fluid. He presses a red button. The villains he had snapped with the darts, which started beeping, appeared in the glass tanks. N.D flips a switch and Chemical B flows down into the tanks. Now, the bad guys are stronger, bigger and smarter. N.D laughs evilly for his plan is complete.


	6. Chapter 6

(…)

(…)

In the morning, the sisters run around their room ecstatic. "Today's the day!" they yell in unison, still in their pajamas.

"Today's the day!" Alyssa cheered.

"Today's the day!" Erin added.

"Today's…" Carly began.

(…)

"The day!" N.D finished wearing his nightshirt.

The scene then shows the girls' closet, full of different colorful outfits. "What to wear?" they asked one at a time.

The scene then shows N.D's clothes. "Ooh, that's nice." He said as he picked one out.

Back at DW's house, Erin placed on her pink dress with a blue bubble on the front, pink skirt, blue caprice, white shoes with pink laces and pulled her hair in a ponytail. Carly placed on her glasses, a hot-pink tank top, her hair in a braid, white shorts and emerald-green sandals. Alyssa put on a baby blue top with short sleeves, pink shorts with heart-shaped pockets, white sandals and a purple-beaded bracelet.

N.D was also dressing up. He wore a suit similar to Darkwing's except it was a yellow suit with a red hat, and black mask and cape. As the girls run down the stairs, N..D observes his room full of bad guys. He pushes a red button that says 'ACTIVATE'. Back home, the girls find DW and Launchpad still sleeping with Darkwing's hand holding a phone and lots of paper spread out on the desk.

"Guys, wake up!" Erin, Alyssa and Carly said happily. "Wake up! Wake-"

(…)

"Up! Wake up, my siblings!" announced N.D at his place. "Wake up and seize the…"

(…)

"Day!" Carly said as DW and Launchpad awoke slowly.

"The day?" they asked groggily. The three got in their super forms and carried the ducks to the front door where Shadow, Tails and Naruto were waiting.

"Yeah!" said Erin. "The day when we…"

(…)

"_SHOW PARODY CITY JUST WHAT OUR POWERS CAN REALLY DO!!"_ N.D howled as a countless stream of villains poured out from his lab and into the streets of the city. Cut to the girls, in their super forms, Erin carries Darkwing as Alyssa and Carly carried Launchpad towards Parody City. Shadow flew with his angel wings, Tails with his ghost form and Naruto with his red haze.

"What?" Darkwing questioned.

"We're going to show Parody City just what our powers can really do." Erin explained.

"Yeah, we've did something really good this time!" Alyssa said excited.

"And that's gonna really, really…" Carly added.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!!" a woman, Fiona screams. The villains attacked the city with all they got. The sky is greenish goo and everyone is in danger.

"You see, we've met this guy…" Naruto said. N.D walks through the disaster.

"With powers just like us…" adds Tails. N.D climbs up the steps of Parodyville Hall.

"Who was also hated by others." Shadow said. N.D approaches the building.

"But he had this great plan…" Carly started again. Inside, the duck walks into the corridor and guards run in panic.

"To help the town…" Alyssa added. Now inside, he burst in Scrouge's office.

"And make it a better place!" Erin spoke. N.D leans over the desk in anger as the ducks sweats and cowers.

"This way, the town will except us." Carly said. Scrouge is held out before many villains.

"Because we've done something to help." Alyssa added. Scrouge is thrown to the ground.

"So we used all our powers…" Erin said.

"And abilities." Said Carly.

"And his ideas." Alyssa says.

"To help everybody!" Erin finished.

"Parody City!" N.D announces to the citizens.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Alyssa smiled.

"I'd like to take this moment…"

"You'll be so proud!" Erin said to DW.

"To thank the little people…"

"Everyone's gonna love us." Said Carly.

"…Who helped make this day a smashing success!" N.D finished.

The group is getting closer to the city. The girls and boys say in unison without DW and Launchpad, "We've/They've done really… good?"

They suddenly looked stunned, like DW and Launchpad as they reached downtown. There were hundreds of thousands of villains, doing what villains did best. They noticed N.D standing in front of the hall, Scrouge's head underneath his foot.

"Erin, Alyssa and Carly!" N.D called to them, "I couldn't have done without you!"

The girls gasped in shock in a sign of horror, as did Shadow, Tails and Naruto. This wasn't what they've meant at all!!

"It's their fault!" a man shouted.

"I told ya they weren't any good!" another man agreed.

N.D laughs evilly and loudly. Erin, Alyssa and Carly reach the steps of Parodyville Hall and face him, leaving DW, Launchpad, Shadow, Tails and Naruto.

"N.D, what happened here?" Erin cried.

"How is this making the town a better place?!" Carly asked.

"That's because it is, Cmara… for me!" yelled N.D. "The hobo formerly known as N.D is no more! From this day forth, I shall be known as… _**NEGA DUCK!!" **_the girls gasped so did their friends. "For way too long, masterminds have been under… the good. Well, the time has come to oppose that thumb! And take holding what is rightfully ours! THE GALAXY!"

DW, Launchpad, Shadow, Tails and Naruto finally climb up the steps and the girls turned to them. "Girls… how could you three do something like this?" DW asked sadly.

"DW, Uncle Launchpad, please!" Alyssa begged.

"We didn't want any of this!" Carly cried.

"Liars!" Ariel yelled.

"Fibbers!" Peter Griffin agrees.

"You've doomed us all!" Mr. Herriman said.

"Guys, please." Erin begged Shadow, Tails and Naruto with tears in her eyes, along with Alyssa and Carly. "You still believe us, right?"

Shadow, Tails and Naruto think about whom to trust. This takes a moment. After all, they really cared about the girls when they've first met, but now…

"_We've sorry…" _Shadow bowed his head in sadness, along with Tails and Naruto.

"_But we don't know anymore…" _Naruto added.

Erin, Alyssa and Carly gasped in shock. _"To think we actually cared…" _Tails said, beginning to cry.

"_**NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.!.!.!" **_the sisters screamed as they fly upward into space, faraway as possible.

"Yeah! Alright, I rock!" Nega Duck cheered and kicked Scrouge like a football. "I rock so hard. For I, Nega Duck, have succeeded in my first, greatest and most brilliant plan ever! And I shall… KING OF THE WHOLE GALXY!"

Silence comes up from the villains until…

"Hold on, you shall be king?"

Nega Duck lowered his arms. The voice came from a dark version of SpongeBob. "That's impossible!"

"What? How dare you?" Nega Duck snapped.

"I, Evil SpongeBob, shall be galaxy supreme!" he yelled as he stomped on top of a truck.

"No not Evil SpongeBob, just Nega Duck. You hear me?"

"Hold on here!" a man with blue skin a blue fire hair said.

"Oh no." Nega Duck groaned.

"I shall be the one to handle the situation." He said in a deep voice.

"You better not!" Nega Duck warned.

"As I, Hades, seize control and rule!" he punches a hole in a building.

"Wait!"

The humanoid cheetah trio speaks next. "We, Sabor, Cheetahto and Cheetayta, we be da bomb!" they said as they leaped into a robot that looked like a huge cheetah.

"Uh-oh." Nega Duck said, scared.

"And if you don't like it…" Cheetahto pulls a lever and a hand catches three bombs from the machine. They are thrown down on the street. "You can sniff our Stink-Bug bombs!" the bombs explode and create and really bad smell. Nega Duck is unimpressed though.

"Oh yeah, that's real classy." The duck said in sarcasm.

Now a large barrel rolls down the street. The crowds move to make room.

"Gangway, gangway!" voices yell together. They revealed to be little red Koloa-like aliens. 'For we, the Leroy clones, as brothers in arms, are linked to form a chain of command that will reach out and hold your galaxy buy!" with that, they link together to form a long, large chain.

Then, a strange blue water-like creature is sitting in a vat of water across a dam.

"I, Chaos Zero, am boiling mad for you are all wet behind the ears." As he said this, the large dam holds the water back. Then, it explodes and floods into Parody City. "Therefore, I shall unleash a scalding torrent to drown you out, for I don't give a-"

"Watch it, K-+ parody!" Nega Duck called.

Next is a huge lizard-like creature with yellow dragon eyes. "I, Chase Young." He said, "Deadly roar chaotic calamity!" he does a huge roar, sending out shock waves.

Cut to a group of small one-eyes green jellybean sized creatures. "We, the Planktons, shall rain on your parade because…" they then hack and spit onto the crowds, "We're the spit!"

"Eww…" Nega Duck said, disgusted.

"The name is Evil Wormtail96 and here is my spiel." Another villain said, "A diabolical plan with lots of appeal." Banana peels litter on the sidewalk. "Spreading out bananas far and wide, and fixing up folks for a slippery slide!" the people just did that as so.

"You have to admit, that's catchy." Scrouge commented. Nega Duck glares at him.

Cuts to a fox villain, who is looking around nervously. "I, Honest John…" he said and throws tomato sauce into a hot pot. "Shall, uh, create a sauce of madness and stir up trouble, with a destructive force known as… the Tormato!"

"Tor-mah-to?" Nega Duck repeated, confused.

"Tor-may-to." Scrouge corrected. Nega Duck glares and kicks him off at a distance.

"I, Maleficent!"

"I, the Collector!"

"I, Dagnino!"

"I, Jafar!"

"I, Mistress 9!"

"I!" (Repeats over and over)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Nega Duck halted. "Stop, cease, desist! Do not continue with your ramblings, for my ramblings are the ramblings to be obeyed, for I am king, supreme leader and all-around dictator! Don't you see?? All you villains are my plan! So your plans are my plans, because you made plans and my plan was to make you! I plan to rule the planet, not to have my plans plan to stop me!"

"Not while we're around!" Shadow, Tails and Naruto get into their super forms and face Nega Duck, ready to fight.

"Ah yes. Almost forgot about you three boys…" Nega Duck said calmly. "But I doubt you'll be able to stop me without those girls, now that they're gone for what seems for good!"

"Try and make us!" Naruto growled.

"Thankfully, I've got more tricks up my sleeve, including… _POWER DRAIN!!"_ he shouted, pointing a laser at the three boys, as they yelled in pain and their super forms disappeared. As soon as it was over, they fell to the pavement.

'As I was saying… I am your creator! I am your king! I am Nega Duck!" he pushes Darkwing and Launchpad out of the way. "OBEY ME!!"

Meanwhile, Shadow, Tails and Naruto still lay on their sides, unable to do anything. Tails hides his face in humiliation, Naruto struggles to hold back heavy tears, and Shadow just got angry and pounded the ground until he stopped with slight tears.

"It's happening all over again…" Tails sniffed.

"And this time, we didn't make this happen, they did!" Shadow snarled, referring to Erin, Alyssa and Carly.

"The only problem is… did we do the right thing trusting the girls?" Naruto asked silently.

They just stayed the way they are with anger, humiliation and sadness as the town gets hurt by the villains.


	7. Chapter 7

(…)

(…)

In outer space, everything is silent… not even a peep. Then, it slowly cuts to an asteroid. A noise gets louder and louder, which came from Carly. She is crying with her glasses off as the three are on the asteroid together. Erin sits nearby a rock and Alyssa is on the far side, angrily kicking some dust.

"That jerk!" Alyssa muttered in anger, "That big fat baka jerk! He duped us! He had been planning it all along and we've fallen for it!"

"And now, everyone hates us more than before… including the only friends we ever had!!" Carly cried. She slowly calms down and sees Alyssa moving some dirt around with her hands. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What else does it look like I'm doing?" Alyssa grumbled, "I'm building us a house, 'cause now we have to live here!"

"We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"Do you think it matters?" Alyssa asked, "See, here's the bedroom… and here's my bed." Alyssa flops down against a rock and points to another rock. "That can be your bed over there."

"But I don't want to end my life sleeping on a rock!!" Carly whined and cries a bit more.

"Maybe… _if someONE didn't push Cmara into THE school…" _Erin muttered.

"Oh, look. Now she speaks." Alyssa said in sarcasm and walks over to Erin. "Well, maybe if somebody haven't insisted on walking home from school, we wouldn't have to run into… _the BIGGEST LIAR IN THE UNIVERSE!!"_

"We're weren't allowed to be using our powers, and you knew that!" Erin snapped. Carly just watches the argument, nervously.

"Oh, lookie. Miss Bubble became Miss Goody Shoes." Alyssa mocked.

"What was I suppose to do?" Erin protested, "We weren't gonna get people to stop hating us by breaking rules."

"Oh sure, and I assume using our powers to make a 'Help-the-town-and-make-it-a-better-place' machine… _**WAS FOLLOWING RULES?!" **_Alyssa screamed riled.

"Guys, stop it!" Carly begged.

'I didn't see YOU putting up a fight, Hyena Face!" Erin said frustrated, a red angry mark on her head.

"Well you're going to now, Bubble Girl!" Alyssa then lounges at Erin, and the two tumble back and forth. Carly still watches.

"Hey, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!" shouted Erin in the fighting. "You- ow! Stupid-!"

Carly drops to her knees and yells at the girls, "Would you guys please stop it?? This isn't getting us anywhere anyway!!"

Alyssa's face falls into the screen and she yells in pain and wave her arms. Erin sits on top of her back. "I'm not fighting with you, Alyssa. Carly's right about this not getting anywhere with this violence, so calm down already!"

"Yeah, yeah… because I can still whoop you behind, Bubble Girl." Alyssa growled.

"No, because I know… oh, just forget it!" she gave up. She then got off Alyssa and both of them stood up. "I'm not fighting with you. And I'm not talking to you again… EVER! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Well, prepare yourself for along silence, sister, cause we're gonna spend the rest of our lives here, no thanks to you! And at least I've got me a bed." Alyssa then rests her head on a rock.

Erin looks angry and then sorrowful as she glanced up at the Earth far away. _'Alyssa's right. It really is my fault…' _her grayish-blue eyes waver as shining anime tears fall into her lap. _"I'm so sorry, Tails…" _Erin whispered sadly as she hid her face in sadness.

Alyssa is curled up in a ball, first in anger but then she saddens, doing her best not to cry, _"Forgive me, Shadow…"_

"_Naruto-kun…" _Carly cries softly as she still weeps… until her cat ears perked up and she glanced upward, looking at her sisters. "Guys? Erin, Alyssa? Did… did you hear that…?"

In Parody City, people flee in panic because of Evil SpongeBob's machine.

"Well, _I _didn't!" Alyssa replied.

"Erin-san, what are we gonna do?" Carly asked. Erin still hides her face.

Hades pounds his fist against the pavement, causing buildings and people to jump. The cheetahs fire a bomb, causing a building at the end of the street to explode.

"I bet Miss Bubble Girl'll say we should make up for our mistakes and go help everybody." Alyssa teased, still not move from her 'bed'.

"But it sounds like they're hurting." Carly stated as her cat ears twitched.

"You think anyone cares?"

Back in town, Chaos' flood sweeps through the streets as people do their best to avoid it. Dagnino leaps at a woman. Honest John's tomato tornado tears into buildings, leaving behind scraps.

"What are we going to do?" Carly asked, worried.

"Nothing!" Alyssa yelled. Erin slightly glanced up.

Screaming fills the city, while Nega Duck turns his back and walks up to Parodyville Hall again. Erin covers her eyes and Alyssa covered her ears. Nega Duck approaches Darkwing, Launchpad, Shadow, Tails and Naruto, who were all still lying there. Carly covers her mouth as she still listened with her cat ears. Darkwing, Launchpad, Shadow, Tails and Naruto find themselves in Nega Duck's shadow and they look up shaken. All three sisters are in a row, doing the famous 'see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil' pose. Nega Duck chokes DW and Launchpad, while stepping on the boys. Thus, finally snapped the boys out of their silence.

"Girls!" they cried.

"Professor!" Carly cried.

"DW?" Erin asked.

"Uncle Launchpad?" Alyssa added. They then knew that Carly had sensed their family, who were now in danger, their ohona… and some others, which they realized…

"Shadow, Tails and Naruto!!" they cried at once in horror/shock.


End file.
